Corporate Charter of Shinra Electric Power Company
The Corporate Charter of Shinra Electric Power Company functions like a Constitution to a full fledged nation. This Corporate Charter lays down the laws of the business in which the Employees and government members of Shinra Electric Power Company are bound to. It highlights the powers of the Heads of Departments, and both the President and Vice President. From this sacred document the alliance is allowed to conduct business through legal channels instead of illicit activities. Text of the Company Outline of Shinra Electric Power Company Part 1 - Foundation The Shinra Electric Power Company was founded as a small arms manufacturer who grew to the world stage with its use of Mako as an energy source. The Shinra Company is led by a president and board of directors, each with their own portfolio and responsibility for a sector of the company's operations. Part 2 - Employment Any Person wishing to be part of the Company need only follow these steps in order to become an Employee of Shin-Ra: Register on the Shin-Ra forums, and post their Curriculum Vitae in the correct section; Have Custom 8 as his/her national flag; Be part of the White sphere; Agree to the Code of Conduct of the Shinra Electric Power Company; Engage in at least 3 tech deals in a cycle, buying or selling; After completing all the above, the new Employeer must have "Shinra Electric Power Company" in his/her alliance affiliation. Part 3 - Corporate Structure Section 1. - The President The President is in Charge of Shin-Ra. The President has total control over company affairs, convenes with the board and acts as its chair. His office is located at Floor 70 of Shin-Ra Headquarters in Sector 0, Midgar. This position is for life and cannot be removed from the position by the Board or any other Shin-Ra body. Section 2. - Duties of the President The President is responsible for overseeing and directing Shinra. He has the Board work directly for him, and also the Vice President. No Shinra Employee or Board member within Shin-Ra may be removed or resign from his position without the consent of the President. Should the security of Shin-Ra warrant, the President may declare a Corporate Crisis with the majority of the Board of Directors. Under a Corporate Crisis the President may take actions, create new business guidelines order SOLDIER to conduct Military Raids and other acts. The Corporate Crisis will be terminated by the President or by a majority vote of the Board of Directors if peace has been brought to the Company and when all threats to its structure is terminated. Section 3. – Replacement If at any point the President is unable to perform the duties required, he will have his Vice President take over operation of the Company. However if sustained absence is occurred the Vice President will take total charge over Company and be considered President just not in name, that title was earned by the founder of Shin-Ra and remains solely his. The Vice-President has the choice to be called the Corporate Executive Officer or CEO of Shin-Ra to signify he is in charge. If there is no Vice President at the time of the sustained absence of the President then the board can take control of the running of Shin-Ra and then vote in a new Vice-President within one Month. The Employees of Shin-Ra may also submit a candidate to take charge which would voted by the Board. Section 4. – Vice President The Vice-President is Chosen by the President and approved by majority vote of the Board. He has his Office at the Junon Military Base not much other public Information has been disclosed about the Vice President. Section 5 – Vice President’s Duties The duties of this office are never made clear other than acting as a successor in waiting to the President Section 6. – Board of Directors The Board of Directors is Composed of the Heads of Departments of: * Weapons Development, * Public Safety & Maintenance, * Urban Development, * Science, * General Affairs, * Public Relations. The President is chair person of the Board. All discussion regarding the Companies Direction is talked about and decided here, a Majority vote is required for any changes to Company Structure and Policy. Amendments made to the Company Outline need a Unanimous Decision to be considered legal. Any Shin-Ra Employee is able to run for the position as a Board Director and inherit the Position and Title that comes with that particular seat. The six department heads are all given a vote in any voting process with the Vice-President given a 7th vote which can be used to break deadlocks. The President is not given a vote but is given Veto Power over changes in Shin-Ra. Section 7. - Duties of Departments The Department of Weapons Development was tasked with the development and manufacture of new technological advancements to aid Shinra's forces. The department was behind the creation of Shinra's robot guards, the Junon "Sister Ray" Cannon and various other Military Hardware including the Nuclear Expansion. The Department deals with Financing its Employees in times of War though financial and also ensuring all Combat Troops are equipped with the necessary State of the Art Technology that Shinra is known for. The Department of Public Safety Maintenance is Shin-Ra's largest department. This department controlled Shin-Ra's military in-conjunction with the Security Department which was absorbed into it. The Department controls policing service as well as the elite SOLDIER unit. SOLDIER was originally a separate portfolio but was brought into the Public Safety Maintenance Department after the demotion of Lazard, who had previously been the director of SOLDIER. The members of SOLDIER were specially trained, elite fighters divided into Third, Second, and First Class branches, they are given the exclusive privilege to conduct Raids throughout Plant Bob. The Department of Urban Development is in charge of maintaining the cities under Shin-Ra's control- Midgar, Junon and others as well as controlling the Mako Reactor network which spread across Planet Bob. The Director of Urban Development and is de jure administrator of Midgar- as opposed to the public officials, namely the Mayor of Midgar. The Urban Development Expansion Program was set up to aid all Shin-Ra Employees in housing, transport and monetary aspects of their lives. The Department also deals with selling off surplus stock of its wide range of Technological Goods. The Department of Science and Research, originally under Dr. Gast, dealt with research into the Cetra, Mako energy, bio-chemistry and genetics. The department was also in charge of the Jenova Project which was used to create the "perfect" SOLDIERs. Mako was one of the two main components in biologically enhancing members of SOLDIER. It was also used in a series of experiments by Professors Gast . SOLDIERs are not only infused with Mako, however. They are also injected with Jenova cells. Jenova's cells together with Mako gives them far greater strength and cognitive ability than ordinary humans possess, provided they are mentally strong enough to handle the Mako infusion process without suffering from Mako poisoning. The Departments Library houses any and all Educational material that an Employee would need to further their qualifications. The Department of General Affairs runs the "Investigation Division of the Department of General Affairs", better known as the Turks. This division formed Shin-Ra's special security force, under the leadership of Tseng who reported to the Department Head. The Turks performed covert operations on behalf of the company, including espionage, kidnappings and assassinations. They also acted as scouts for potential candidates for Shinra's elite military unit, SOLDIER, and serve as bodyguards for the Shin-Ra executives. Entrance for new Employees are delt by this Department along with any Internal Problems that arise in the Company. The Department of Foreign Relations Handles all Business conducted by Shinra with Foreign Interests, This Department was removed from the Public Safety Maintenance due to the enormous pressure placed upon the Department Head and it was felt best by the Board to Split the Portfolios which it previous been attached with. The Department Head would travel a lot across Planet Bob meeting Foreign Leaders and also host a lot of dinners in Midgar. A Dedicated Cellphone network was established Simply because the Calls outgoing in this Department were crashing the Telecommunications Sector. Part 4. - Shin-Ra Empire Under the Shin-Ra banner, there are several Large Cities and towns which reside under the Control of the Company. There are Mako reactors throughout Planet Bob which remain under Shin-Ra's control though some can be leased to Foreign Interests as a way to help with their energy needs. Section 1. - Midgar Controlled by the Shinra Electric Power Company. It sits in the middle of a large plain on the northwestern corner of the eastern continent. The area around the city has become drained, lifeless and polluted as a result of the use of Mako reactors. The city's prosperity was due to the abundance of Mako Energy in the vicinity, and the reactor complex meant that there was no vegetation within the city or in close proximity to it. The area where the city stands also appears to be in a state of constant darkness even during daylight hours. The city of Midgar is a circular plate elevated 50 meters above the ground and supported by both a central pillar and a system of smaller columns. A network of maintenance platforms are also suspended beneath the plate. Commercial and residential complexes, as well as recreational facilities such as bars and theaters are located on the plate. The plate itself is divided into eight numbered sectors with each sector punctuated by two walls and a Mako reactor. Each of these sectors once had a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them. The Shin-Ra Company headquarters, Sector 0, is located at the center of the upper plate, and serves as the tallest structure in the city with 70 floors, the top ten of which are restricted access. There also appears to be a built-up ring outside the main perimeter of the city. Section 2. - Junon Junon is a major city and military installation. It used to be a peaceful fishing village before Shin-Ra built the new city right beside it. The city's elevated airfield was built directly above the old village. The new city of Junon became the secondary headquarters for the Shin-Ra Company and the central office for the Vice President, Desertfox. Junon is heavily defended by retractable artillery batteries and its sizable Shin-Ra garrison as well as being the home of Shin-Ra's major defense project, the Sister Ray, a large long-range cannon powered by Huge Materia. As well as being Shin-Ra's primary airbase, Junon is also a major port, having a Submarine dock below in the Junon Underwater Reactor and being one of the ports of call for Cargo Ships. There is also a helicopter hanger that will can carry Employees to the different parts of the city and also to fly the Vice-President between Junon and Midgar. Section 3. - Mako Reactors They are giant reactors, created by Shinra Electric Power Company. The reactors are large machines built to extract the Lifestream from the earth and process it into Mako energy. Because Mako energy is efficient in comparison to other fuels, and Mako reactors can be built almost anywhere. The Mako Reactors were designed by Reeve Tuesti and the first Reactor built is found in Nibelheim. All Mako Reactors are defended by Shin-Ra Infantrymen and are off limits to all expect those authorized by the head office. A total of 15 reactors have been built to date by the Company 9 of which reside in Midgar. Part 5. – Shin-Ra’s Military Comprised of Basic Infantry Men who make up most of Shin-Ra's Military and the Elite SOLDIER who are Shin-Ra's best and brightest in the combat field, positioned at 2 main military bases in Planet Bob they also defend the Mako reactors scattered throughout Planet Bob to stop eco terrorists from destroying them. Section 1. - Security Department This Shin-Ra department part of the bigger Public Safety & Maintenance Department is in charge of Shin-Ra's non-Mako infused infantrymen. Although hardly having as much of a reputation as SOLDIER, the Security Department's infantry still makes up the majority of Shin-Ra's military force, and is deployed far more often than SOLDIER. The department seems to have somewhat of a rivalry with SOLDIER and has been known to extend challenges in the form of training sessions. The Security Department also serves as a fallback for SOLDIER hopefuls who are deemed unfit to go through the Mako infusion procedure that all SOLDIER members must go through. Most Infantry Men will be positioned either at the Junon or Midgar Bases while all training will occur at Junon. Small details of Infantry men have been position in other areas of interest but cannot be publicly disclosed to Employees. Section 2. – SOLDIER This department deals with Shin-Ra's elite branch of warriors, SOLDIER and their battle strategies. It was sought best by the Board that this previously independent organization be brought into the Public Safety & Maintenance Department to better keep check about their operations abroad. SOLDIER operatives are divided into three Classes, depending upon skill and success in the field. There are 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Class SOLDIERs, all with different uniforms. Section 3. – Expansion The Board can authorize Raids against non-aligned individuals but only "One" at a time may be engaged by Combat Troops. Full scale Invasion of foreign lands can also be authorized by the Board. A majority vote accompanied by approval of the President is necessary for any invasion. The Shinra Electric Power Company accepts no responsibility for Rogue SOLDIER or Infantry Men attacking unauthorized Targets. A public Rogue list would be listed on Shin-Ra’s website detailing unauthorized Raids and The Public Safety & Maintenance and The General Affairs Departments will work in conjunction to terminate any Rogue threats. Section 4. - Nuclear Strike Policy SOLDIER's who have Launch Codes for Midgar's Nuclear Stockpile can only be authorized to use them if attacked with Nuclear Weapons first. The Employees of Shin-Ra will be directed to fallout shelters to escape the devastation of the devices and organize Medical Teams to aid SOLDIER's under attack by the weapons of mass destruction. The Shinra Electric Power Company would do its best to avoid Nuclear Conflict but will do everything within its power to defend itself. Signed Category:Alliance charters Category:Shinra Electric Power Company